The present invention relates to a base, and more particularly, to a free standing support base for use in connection with merchandise displays and the like.
Collapsible stands having opposing legs radially extending from a central hub are known in the art. Such stands may be collapsed or set up by rotating or removing one pair of legs relative to another pair of legs to bring themto or from a given position with respect to each other. In general, the legs of such stands are interlocking, having locking tabs which define a detente slot for receiving and holding the legs in the given position.